


Punishment

by Swimming_fool



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Top Kim Mingyu, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swimming_fool/pseuds/Swimming_fool
Summary: aish this is pretty short and poorly doneI'm sorry if it jumps around or seems pretty choppy, I've been really busy with school and personal issues :')anyways, I hope you enjoy!please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it, it's really appreciated~





	1. Chapter 1

Practice had just ended and everyone had gone back to their dorms, except for mingyu, who had stuck around for wonwoo, who said that they should go out after practice had finished. it had been almost 20 minutes and wonwoo was no where to be seen. frowning, mingyu headed out to the dorms, to see if maybe wonwoo had just forgotten and gone to his room.  
When he was got there, he knocked on the door, but there was no response. "wonu hyung..?" this time there was shuffling around the room and muttering, before wonwoo swung open the door, looking rather dishivled, his hair a mess and his clothes wrinkled.  
"hyung! You said we were going out, re.. remember..-" mingyu trailed off as his eyes wandered down, noticing the small bulge in wonwoo's pants. "oh," a small little smirk played on his lips "are you really that happy to see me, hyung~?"  
Wonwoo went beat red, as he looked down and tugged his hoodie lower, trying to hide his little problem. "s-shut up! i was just in the middle of dealing with it when you interrupted me.."  
"You were going to deal without me AND without permission?" mingyu clicked his tongue and shook his head "that's not something that good boys do, hyung."mingyu entered won's room, shutting and locking the door behind him.  
"i-i,, I'm sorry,," wonwoo gulped, keeping eye contact with the other boy as he was back into a corner of the room, both of mingyu's hands pressing again the wall on either side of won's head.  
"if you're not a good boy, then you're a bad boy. and do you know what happens to bad boys, don't you?"  
"t-they.. they get punished..?"  
Mingyu grinned, his eyes dark with lust. "That's exactly right~" Wonwoo didn't have time to breath before mingyu roughly crashed his lips into the olders, gently biting his bottom lip to which wonwoo let out a soft gasp, the perfect opportunity for mingyu to slip his tongue inside his mouth. He explored wonu's mouth, running his tongue across his teeth while his hands explored his body, gently gripping the smallers thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. Wonwoo whimpered, pulling away from the kiss to try and catch his breath.  
"d-daddy.. please.."  
Mingyu growled, grabbing the elder and picking him up, wonwoo's legs instinctively wrapping around gyu's waist. he pressed wonwoo up against the wall, tugging off wonwoo's  shirt, and then his own. He started running his hands up and down wons torso, feeling his faint abs and delicate features until he got to wonwoo's small pink buds. mingyu grinned, ghosting his fingers over one of won's nipples, watching the boy squirm. "hm? what is it wonu?" he leaned his head down, giving the small sensitive nipple a small lick before attaching his lips to it.  
Won gasped, tangling his fingers into gyus dark locks, whining as the younger took one of his buds between his teeth and was now gently tugging on it. mingyu switched nipples, now giving the other one the same treatment, gentle sucking and biting while he flicked and rubbed the first one between his index finger and his thumb.  
Wonu could feel his orgasm coming just from this and he quietly cursed, trying his best to hold it in to no avail. he started gently shaking and his whines got louder, he started to buck his hips, desperately trying to get some friction. "baby, control yourself." mingyu went back to just teasing his nipples with his fingers, just then wonwoo's orgasm crashed over him, cum slowly seeping through his pants. Mingyu looked down when he felt the warm sticky fabric against his lower stomach.  
"really wonu..? already?" he clicked his tongue. "I don't remember giving you permission to cum. but, sense your so desperate and needy to cum, i guess.." Mingyu pulled the whimpering wonwoo away from the wall and set him down gently on the bed. "I'll be right back sweetheart, okay?"  
Wonu just nodded and whined, still coming down from his orgasm. he heard some shuffling coming from over by the closet, he peaked over and saw mingyu looking for something in a small metal box. wonu knew that box, it was the one they kept all their special toys in.  
Mingyu came back with a small silk cloth, the one they usually used for blindfolding. Won sat up to make it easier to put on, but mingyu and gently pushed him back down "not today baby." he grabbed both of wonu's arms and brought them up above his head, using the silk cloth to tie both his wrists to the headboard. "comfy?"  
wonu nodded and kept his eyes on the younger boy, unsure of what he'll do. Mingyu moved lower down the bed, and took wonu's half hard member in his hand, gently pumping it while wonwoo squirmed and whined, over sensitive from the last time he came. mingyu gave his dick a soft squeeze before pulling out a small bullet vibrator with a small strap put of his pocket. he carefully wrapped it around the smallers dick, strapping it in place before turning it on. Wonu gasped, thighs shaking as he tried to claw at the sheets with his tied up hands. Getting up, mingyu headed to the bedside table drawer and opened it, grabbing the small bottle of lube from inside. popping the cap open, mingyu poured a generous amount onto his fingers, moving back over to wonwoo and using his clean hand to spread the elders thighs. He gently traced his fingers up wonwoo's thighs, up to his entrance, smirking at the way his hole twitched when mingyu pressed his finger against it, not enough to go in, just enough to add some pressure.  
Wonwoo whimpered, desperately try to rock his hips against his boyfriends fingers and feel filled up, but to wonwoo's misfortune, mingyu just pulled his hands away, grinning at wonwoo's whines of complaint.  
"hm? what is it baby? tell me what you want."  
Wonwoo tried to answer, but when he opened his mouth, all that came out was a bunch of muttered nonsense and whines.  
Mingyu decided to have some mercy on the elder and replaced his fingers by his entrance, slowly pushing one of his fingers into the smaller boys hole.  
Wonwoo bit his lower lip at the sudden intrusion. it wasn't that bad, but it still felt a bit strange. he only started quietly gasping and withering once mingyu pushed in a second finger, pumping his digits in and out of him. once he felt wonwoo was ready, mingyu added a third finger, pressing against won's velvety walls and scissoring him open.  
It didn't take long for wonwoo to cum once mingyu found his prostate, relentlessly dabbing and massaging the sensitive bundle of nerves. He slowly pulled out his fingers and wiped them off on the sheet.  
"jeez baby, you made a really big mess." He smirked, swiping his finger through the pool of cum on the smaller boys stomach, and then popping his finger in his mouth, grinning at the way wonwoo got all flustered.  
"a-all done..?" wonu whispered, shifting himself a bit so he could clearly see mingyu.  
"not yet, love, but almost." Mingyu unzipped his jeans, pulling out his untouched dick, quietly moaning when he put a bit of lube in his hand and started pumping his dick. "you're doing so well for me wonu, I'm so proud of you. just a little bit more, yeah? can you do that for me?"  
Wonwoo nodded hesitantly, trying to pull at his hands. Taking the hint, mingyu reached over and undid the cloth with his clean hand. wonu snaked his arms around the tallers neck and pulled him closer.  
"just tell me if it's too much, alright love?"  
Wonwoo made a noise of agreement while mingyu leaned down and gently placed a kiss on his forehead, slowly aligning his dick against the smaller boys hole. There was a smaller burn as wonwoo felt mingyu push inside, inch by inch, but it wasn't too bad. mingyu was big, but not so much that it would have been unbearable. once mingyu was all the way in, he leaned down and kissed wonu and turned off the vibrator, slipping it off the smaller boys dick, causing a whimper to fall out of the elders mouth at the contact with his now over sensitive cock.  
Wonu pulled away from the kiss, trying to catch his breath. "i-it's okay.. You.. You can move now.."  
Mingyu nodded, slowly pulling out until only the tip of his dick was inside, and slammed himself back in. Wonu opened his mouth in a silent scream, he was shaking and clinging to mingyu as he continued to ram into the smaller boy. He once again kissed wonwoo to muffle his cries, instead of kissing him roughly, he just softly rest his lips against the elders, contrasting against his rough thrusts into his hyung. wonu tangled his fingers into the tallers hair, quietly whimpering and crying to the kiss. Gyu took one of wonwoo's legs and placed it over his shoulder so he could get deeper, letting out a low moan at the way wonwoo's walls clenched around him, trying to pull him back in. He pulled away from the kiss, wiping away the elders tears with his thumb, quietly shushing the smaller boys cries. With one final thrust, mingyu came inside of wonu, slowly rocking his hips as he rode out his orgasm. The feeling of being filled up triggering wonwoo's own orgasm, the boy shaking and panting, unable to function properly. Mingyu climbed off the older boy, tucking his dick back into his pants and zipping his jeans back up. He ran his hands through his hair and got up, going and grabbing a cloth. When he got back, he started cleaning up wonu, and then placing a warm blanket over him.  
"are you doing alright hyung?"  
Wonu nodded tiredly, wrapping the blanket closer around himself.  
"You should rest, when you get up we can go for ice cream or something. You did so well wonu, I'm so proud of you."  
The smaller boy smiled and shut his eyes, quickly falling asleep. Mingyu tossed the wipes into the bin and headed to the door, quietly shutting the door behind him, as to not wake up the elder.


	2. Chapter 2

Wonwoo stood in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at his reflection. He knew that mingyu liked this kind of thing, and he didn't mind it, but he was nervous to go out and face mingyu, unsure of what the younger will make him do. He was getting punished again for ignoring Mingyu earlier even though it wasn't intentional, wonwoo just got too invested in his games again.   
Taking a deep breath, he turned off the bathroom light and headed outside into the bedroom. He slowly made his way closer to the bed, where mingyu was sitting, just scrolling through his phone. Wonu cleared his throat, getting the youngers attention. Mingyu set his phone down and turned his head towards the smaller boy, staring in awe at his get up. Wonu was wearing a light pink lingerie set, with lace panties, stallings and a garter belt. He had black plush car ears on his head and a soft faux tail between his legs, and to top it all off, his pink little collar.   
"s-stop staring mingyu, it's embarrassing.." Won looked away, his face turning red  
"But you look so beautiful, kitten." Mingyu got up and stepped over to wonwoo, running his hands up and down his arms, leaning closer and placing a trail of kisses from wonwoo's collar bone, to his neck, and eventually to his lips.   
Wonu stifled a soft moan, wrapping his arms around mingyu's neck as the younger wandered back down to his neck, littering it with red and purple bruises. wonwoo quietly whimpered as he was being marked, gently pulling mingyu towards the bed. Tsking, the taller boy pulled away, letting wonwoo sink down onto the bed by himself.   
"I don't think so kitten, you're still in trouble for ignoring me today. hm.. now, what to do.."   
Mingyu stood and thought for a moment, before sitting down on the bed beside won, patting his lap, beckoning him. Wonwoo stared for a second before mingyu helped guide him to lay across his legs, leaving his ass up in the air. smirking, mingyu moved the elders panties to the side a bit and grabbed the base of the tail plug that was snug and tucked inside his hole, watching wonwoo whine and squirm, completely unraveling as mingyu pulled it out and pushed it in again repeatedly fucking wonwoo with the plug.   
Mingyu pushed the plug in again and left it there, going to gently rub won's cheeks.   
"How many do you think you deserve, kitten? how about 15?"  
Wonwoo nodded, grabbing a pillow and hugging it, preparing himself for what's to come next.   
"You know what to do kitten, i want you to count them out as i go, got it?"  
"y-yes daddy.."   
"Tell me if you need a break or want me to stop, alright?"   
"Okay.."   
Wonwoo tried to calm his breathing, but failed when he let out a yelp as he felt mingyu's hand come down on his ass with a sharp slap, followed by mingyu gently rubbing his cheeks to try and sooth the sting a bit.  
"o-one.."  
slap.   
"two.."  
another.   
"t...three.."  
He bit down on the pillow trying to bare through the pain.   
"four."  
Mingyu kept, on going while wonwoo did his best to continue continuing, tears running down his face and his voice quivering.  
"t-twelve.. m-mingyu just... just hold on.."   
Mingyu nodded, giving wonwoo a break, just gently rubbing his ass and thighs, letting wonwoo quietly suck on his fingers, something that always helped him calm down.   
"you're doing so well baby.. just three more, do you think you can handle them?"  
sniffling, wonwoo nodded, holding onto mingyu's wrist so he could continue sucking on mingyu's digits while he finished.   
The last three were quick, much easier to bare than the rest. Now that he was done, mingyu helped wonwoo off his lap and down onto the bed.   
"Baby, can you do one last thing for me?" Wonwoo looked up at mingyu questioningly. "can you touch yourself for me?"  
Wonwoo blushed, looking away but nodded, scooting back so he was sitting against the headboard. He shifted things around so he had a pillow behind his back and he could lean back comfortably.   
Mingyu pulled the chair from the desk over and in front of the bed so he could see the smaller boy, slowly running his fingers over the lace panties he was wearing, the fabric feeling rough against his straining dick. hurriedly, he tugged off his underwear, leaving the forgotten on the floor beside the bed. Wonwoo gently gripped his member, starting to pump his dick slowly, shutting his eyes and quiet sighing at the pleasure.   
Biting his bottom lip, he arched his back, trying to hold back his moaning and he tugged on his aching member, desperately wanting to cum. he shifted around, switching the hands he was using to jerk himself up, and reached back; slowly pressing one of his pre-cum covered fingers against his entrance. Wonwoo pushed a finger inside himself, quickly adding a second as he continued to get himself off, pushing his fingers against his walls, trying to get deeper inside despite the strange angle.   
Wonu rocked his hips back against his fingers it time with his hand on his dick. He stayed like that for a couple minutes, eyes sealed shut, completely zoned out, only opening his eyes to the sound of small soft grunts that weren't his own. Looking up, he saw mingyu on his chair, his own dick out and in his hand, a blissed out look splayed across his face, eyes half lidded and still on the elder.   
Wonu speed up his hand, feeling the hot coiling in the bottom of his stomach intensify. He quietly whimpered, cumming with a loud moan. His breathing was heavy, he pulled his fingers out of himself and wiped them on the sheets. Mingyu didn't take long to finish up, cumming only a couple minutes after won did. Standing up, mingyu moved to the bed, gently running a hand through wonwoo's sweat covered hair.   
"You did so well kitten~" he gently caressed wonu's cheek "now lets get you cleaned up."   
Mingyu went off, coming back a couple of minutes later with some tissues; helping wipe wonwoo's hand and stomach clean.   
Sighing, they both laid together in bed, cuddling and occasionally whispering sweet nothing's to eachother, until they both slowly fell asleep, feeling safe and content in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aish this is pretty short and poorly done   
> I'm sorry if it jumps around or seems pretty choppy, I've been really busy with school and personal issues :')  
> anyways, I hope you enjoy!   
> please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it, it's really appreciated~


End file.
